Klokslag
by kawagirl1993
Summary: AU. Het is verrassend en wonderbaarlijk hoe een klokslag levens kan veranderen. Het overkwam Fleur zoals het haar, of iemand anders, nog nooit overkomen was.


Onderwerp Van Gedachten – Klokslag

Het is verrassend en wonderbaarlijk hoe een klokslag levens kan veranderen. Het overkwam Fleur zoals het haar, of iemand anders, nog nooit overkomen was.

Wat als een gewone dag begon, eindigde als alles behalve dat. En dat was nog maar het begin.

Fleur was een 20-jarige rechtenstudente en verbleef tijdelijk met familie in het buitenland; haar moeder was op één van haar zakenreizen. Suzanne, een 55-jarige vertegenwoordiger voor een zwembadbedrijf, ging geregeld alleen maar aangezien het zomer was, had ze besloten er een vakantie van te maken met haar twee dochters. Fleur is de jongste van drie. Haar zus Nils is pas 26, maar heeft nu al een eigen architectenbureau en alles wat haar hartje begeert. Met een buik die zes maanden zwangerschap schreeuwt ziet zij de vakantie als een stilte voor de storm. Om zelf niet gek te worden van onwetendheid en het onvermogen om controle uit te oefenen/voeren, heeft ze altijd haar telefoon opgeladen en binnen handbereik. Dat is deze vakantie niet anders.

"Mag ik van jou nog een augurk?", vroeg Nila aan Fleur die tegenover haar aan de eettafel zat. Behalve de eis dat Nila haar telefoon mee mocht nemen en hier geen commentaar op zou krijgen, moest ze er ook zeker van zijn dat er augurken waren. Nila doet vaak het onverwachte maar het cliché van augurken eten tijdens de zwangerschap is tot haar ongenoegen op haar van toepassing. Na een hoop moeite haar ervan te overtuigen dat er ook genoeg goede augurken in Spanje zijn, was Nila tevreden en heeft ze de vakantie met open armen verwelkomt.

"Weet je het zeker? Als je er nog meer eet, verander je er zelf nog eens in één." grapte Fleur, maar toen ze de blik in Nila ogen zag, haalde ze haar schouders op en gaf haar zus de laatste augurk uit de pot.

In stilte aten ze verder totdat de bel ging op hetzelfde moment dat de klok zeven uur sloeg. Het appartement zelf had geen huisbel, maar beneden was er een ruimte waar voor ieder appartement in het hotel een bel was. Iedereen had toegang tot deze ruimte, maar er altijd bewaking in de buurt om ervoor te zorgen dat er geen kattenkwaad uitgehaald kon worden en er geen dronkaards slapende mensen lastig konden vallen. Suzanne, als moeder en oudste van het gezin, besloot het voortouw te nemen en stond op om te antwoorden.

"Buenos dias." zei Suzanne in haar beste Spaans. Ze was altijd al trots geweest op haar Spaans en _greep iedere gelegenheid_ om de taal te spreken.

Geheel onverwacht antwoordde de stem aan de andere kant van de lijn in het Nederlands. Weliswaar Nederlands met een licht, voor zover onherkenbaar accent, maar duidelijk genoeg om er zeker van te zijn dat het geen Spanjaard was of iemand die het niet gewend was Nederlands te praten.

"Mag ik u een vraag stellen?" luidde de stem Suzanne, Fleur en Nila keken elkaar om beuren aan met verwarde maar nieuwsgierige blikken. De stem klonk alsof het toebehoorde aan een jonge vrouw die niet ver weg leek van een zenuwinzinking. Het nieuwsgierige deel won het zoals gewoonlijk en Suzanne antwoordde in haar meest zelfverzekerde en vaste stem die ze kon opbrengen.

"Ja, als het moet."

Het drietal wachtte in stilte af hoe het gesprek verder zou verlopen. Het was een beladen stilte, een stilte waarin je een speld kon horen vallen en waarbij diegenen die hem hoorden vallen het hard van schrik oversloeg. Een stilte die de situatie duidelijk beschreef dan duizend woorden dat ooit zouden kunnen doen.

De stem sprak weer, maar op dat moment ging ook de telefoon van Nila af. Alle drie schrokken op en brachten hun hand naar hun hard op de manier die gebruikelijk is als iemand schrikt. Suzanne en Fleur draaiden allebei hun hoofd wild om naar Nila, die al was opgestaan en met een beschaamd gezicht haar excuses aanbood. Nadat Nila de eetkamer uitgesneld was en haar slaapkamer binnengegaan was, ademde Suzanne diep in om zichzelf weer bijeen te rapen en sprak.

"Z-zou je dat kunnen herhalen? Ik hoorde het niet." Fleur keek haar moeder aan en fluisterde 'serieus?' met wijde ogen om haar moeder duidelijk te maken dat haar stem alles behalve zelfverzekerd klonk. Nu haalde Suzanne haar schouders op.

"Ik zei dat het niet moet, maar dat ik het erg op prijs zou stellen." sprak de stem weer. De jonge vrouw klonk minder nerveus als eerst, alsof ook zij doorhad dat de zelfverzekerdheid van Suzanne eerder slechts gespeeld was.

"Het is in orde. Stel je vraag maar," antwoordde Suzanne in een neutrale toon. De stem wist van de bravado en het had geen zin om met nieuwe, gespeelde zelfverzekerdheid door te gaan.

"Klopt het dat u in een blauwe Mazda rijdt?" de stem van de jonge vrouw sprak dit keer in een toon die leek alsof de vraag opgelezen werd. Fleur fronste haar wenkbrauwen. In drie zinnen had de vrouw die beneden stond drie verschillende houdingen gehad. Fleur was altijd al geïnteresseerd geweest in lichaamstaal en intonaties en dit maakte de jonge vrouw interessant voor haar. Toen de betekenis van de vraag tot Fleur doordrong, fronste haar wenkbrauwen zich nog dieper.

"Wat als dat zo is?" vroeg Suzanne achterdochtig.

"Als het zo is, kan ik mijn volgende vraag stellen. Als het niet zo is, zal ik u niet meer lastig vallen," antwoordde de stem. merkte dat de jonge vrouw enthousiast klonk bij de eerste zin, maar anders bij de tweede. Ze kon het niet precies thuisbrengen, maar het had iets weg van teleurstelling. Fleur gebaarde haar moeder dat ze de vraag eerlijk moest beantwoorden door hevig met haar hoofd te knikken. Tot Fleur's blijdschap luisterde haar moeder naar haar en zei dat ze inderdaad in een blauwe Mazda rijdt.

"Echt waar?" reageerde de stem opgelucht. "En klopt het dat u of iemand wie u bij zich heeft, donkerblond haar heeft?"

Fleur's hoofd schoot omhoog en meteen kwamen er allerlei vragen in haar op. 'Wie is dit?' 'Waarom is dit belangrijk?' 'Wat wil ze van me?' gebaarde weer en haar moeder zei dat één van haar dochters die kleur haar heeft. Aan de andere kant klonk iets dat op een diepe zucht leek en toen vroeg de jonge vrouw of ze misschien naar boven mocht komen. Alles aan Suzanne schreeuwde 'nee' en ze bewoog haar mond als een vis die naar adem hapte. 'Is deze vrouw helemaal gek geworden?' dacht ze. De stem bracht haar uit haar gedachten.

"Ik begrijp dat het een vreemde vraag is en ik zou zelf ook twee keer nadenken voordat ik antwoord gaf. Ik wil alleen even met uw dochter praten als dat mag." Bij het noemen van haar dochter keek ze Fleur aan, bij wie alles 'ja' schreeuwde.

"Oké, maar niet te lang." Suzanne drukte op de knop om de vrouw naar boven te laten en draaide zich toen om naar Fleur.

"Als er ook maar iets is dat ik niet vertrouw aan de situatie, stuur ik haar het huis uit en laat ik nooit, maar dan ook nooit meer, vreemden in mijn huis binnen."

wist wel beter dan haar moeder te verbeteren door te zeggen dat het niet hun huis maar een gehuurd appartement was en hield haar mond dicht.

Suzanne begon met het afruimen van de tafel; het leek erop dat er niet meer gegeten zou worden.

Fleur wachtte in de tussentijd tot er aangeklopt zou worden. Er speelden zich allemaal verschillende scenario's in haar hoofd af, maar wat er zou volgen was niet bij haar opgekomen.

Ik hoorde het geluid van voetstappen die steeds dichterbij komen. Eerst leken ze van één persoon te komen, maar toen het geluid dichterbij kwam, konden er duidelijk twee soorten geluiden worden onderscheiden. Het één leek het geluid van naaldhakken op een houten vloer, terwijl het andere geluid leek op platte schoenen, als sneakers of sportschoenen.

'Vreemd,' dacht ik. 'Ze heeft nooit gezegd dat ze niet alleen was.' Het geluid van voetstappen stopte en na een paar seconden werd er in een rustig tempo zachtjes op de deur geklopt. Ik keek m'n moeder aan en toen ik nogmaals m'n hoofd knikte om haar te laten weten dat ik er zeker van was dat ik wilde dat de vrouw binnenkwam, liep ze naar de deur. Met een laatste blik naar de slaapkamer waar Nila nog steeds in stilte aan het bellen was, haalde ze diep adem en deed de deur open. Ik probeerde iets te zien, maar de deur opende naar de andere kant.

"Hallo," hoorde ik iemand verlegen zeggen. Het was dezelfde stem, maar het klonk nu duidelijk en melodieus in plaats van elektronisch. Het accent was nog even licht en nog even onherkenbaar. De stem klonk bekend, maar misschien kwam dat wel omdat ik de stem nog geen vijf minuten geleden gehoord had.

"Zouden we even binnen mogen komen?" 'Dus toch twee paar voetstappen,' dacht ik. Ik zag m'n moeder een stap naar achteren zetten en de deur wijder open doen.

"Kom binnen. Dat is de reden waarom ik heb gezegd dat je naar boven mocht komen, toch? Al was mijn antwoord misschien anders geweest, als ik had geweten dat je niet alleen was," zei m'n moeder aanvallend. M'n moeder is een geweldig persoon en zodra je eenmaal een plek in haar hart hebt veroverd, zal ze alles voor je doen, maar nare ervaringen en foute personen hebben haar afgesloten en wantrouwend gemaakt.

"Uh, ja, natuurlijk. Sorry daarvoor, maar ik wilde heel graag uw dochter zien," stotterde de jonge vrouw. "Nog steeds," voegde ze er snel aan toe.

Hoe meer de jonge vrouw sprak, hoe bekender de stem me voorkwam. Maar het was vreemd; alsof ik de stem vaker had gehoord maar ik de stem deze woorden nog nooit had horen zeggen. M'n moeder sloot de deur en ik kon nu de ruggen van de twee vreemdelingen zien.

De rechter was kort, hoogstens 1,65, maar droeg hoge hakken om langer te lijken. Ze droeg een rood rokje en een licht shirt. Ze had halflang blond haar met rode highlights die bij haar rokje paste. De linker leek net zo lang als ik, ongeveer 1,75 en droeg lage, sportieve maar vrouwelijke sportschoenen. Ze had een strakke spijkerbroek aan en een mouwloos shirt dat strak zat aan de zijkanten maar los aan de achterkant. De bovenhelft van haar rug was bloot, maar grotendeels bedekt door golvend lichtbruin haar.

Ik snakte naar adem maar als iemand het had gehoord, lieten ze het niet blijken. Het gebeurt niet vaak dat ik iemand herken aan de achterkant, maar dit keer wel. Het was bijna onmogelijk dat deze vrouw minder dat vijf meter bij me vandaan stond, maar ik was er bijna zeker van dat dit haar was.

Het kan niet anders, ze is het echt.

Op dat moment gebaarde m'n moeder langs de twee vreemdelingen heen, naar de eettafel achter hen waar ik aan zat. De vrouwen draaiden zich om en zodra de linker vrouw me zag, zag ik de blik van herkenning en opluchting in haar ogen. Er bevond zich nog iets anders in haar ogen maar ik kon niet uitmaken wat het was. Het was op dat moment niet belangrijk, want dit was de vrouw die ik dacht dat het was.

"Mag ik ons voorstellen?" vroeg de vrouw met de bekende stem. "Dit is m'n vriendin Eva Young en ik ben-"

"-Hermione Granger" maakte ik voor haar af. Naast Hermione Granger zag ik m'n moeder mijn kant op draaien. Waarschijnlijk met een blik van verbazing dat ik de vrouw leek te kennen, maar ik was te afgeleid om naar haar te kijken en er zeker van te zijn.

Er kwam een glimlach op het gezicht van Hermione Granger tevoorschijn en ik wist vanaf dat moment dat ik er alles voor zou doen om haar weer aan het glimlachen te krijgen.

"Hermione Granger," zei ze met een lichte buiging van haar hoofd. Ze stak haar hand uit en vroeg naar m'n naam. Ik realiseerde me dat ik nog steeds zat en stond snel op.

"Fleur Delacour," zei ik. Ik pakte haar hand beet en schudde hem. Haar hand voelde warm en zacht aan, als een baby die net uit bad komt en ingesmeerd is. Het is een vreemde vergelijking, maar niets anders zou het beter hebben omschreven.

Ik voelde een warme gloed door m'n hele lichaam gaan en toen ik haar hand los liet, miste ik meteen de warmte. Ik keek van Hermione's hand weer naar haar gezicht en dacht dat ik haar mondhoeken omlaag zag gaan, maar de beweging was zo klein en de gezichtsuitdrukking zo snel verdwenen, dat het ook verbeelding kan zijn geweest.

"Fleur," probeerde ze. Het klonk zo mooi en zo goed om mijn naam uit haar mond te horen komen, dat ik me niet kon herinneren wat ik tegen de naam had. "Een mooie naam." Het zag eruit of ze nog iets wilde zeggen maar ze zweeg en gaf me nog een glimlach.

", ken je haar?" vroeg m'n moeder. Ik keek weg van Hermione en knipperde een aantal keren met m'n ogen alsof ik te lang naar iets gestaard had of, in dit geval, naar iemand.

"Uh, wat?" stamerde ik. In mijn ooghoek zag ik paniek in Hermione's ogen komen. Ik dacht dat ze misschien niet wilde dat ik vertelde wie ze was, dus ik besloot een hokje te wagen en m'n moeder te vertellen dat ik weleens van haar gehoord had, maar dat we elkaar nog nooit eerder ontmoet hadden.

Voordat m'n moeder kon reageren, legde Hermione haar hand op haar schouder en vroeg of ze even met me mocht praten. Ik herinnerde me het wantrouwen dat m'n moeder een paar minuten geleden had en besloot de vraag zelf te beantwoorden.

"Ja, je bent toch aan het afwassen," zei ik tegen m'n moeder. "We gaan wel naar buiten. Ik neem m'n mobiel mee dus als er iets is, kun je me altijd bellen." Hermione zag dat Suzanne op het punt van toegeven stond en probeerde haar ook over te halen.

"Eva blijft hier," zei ze. Hermione keek met een hoopvolle blik naar eva. Eva keek op haar beurt naar m'n moeder, gaf haar een strakke glimlach en zei dat ze altijd van afwassen had gehouden. Toen m'n moeder terug naar mij keek, zag ik dat Eva een doodsblik naar Hermione wierp waar zelfs Nila van onder de indruk zou zijn geweest. Hermione antwoordde simpelweg met een geluidloze 'dankjewel'.

Ik moest m'n gezicht in bedwang houden om niet te lachen maar gelukkig sprak m'n moeder weer.

"Je neemt inderdaad je mobiel mee en over een uur ben je terug." Daar kon ik niks tegen inbrengen dus ik knikte en liep naar de deur.

Ik hield hem open voor Hermione en keek toen nog één keer naar m'n moeder die uitdrukkelijk met haar vinger op haar horloge wees. Daarna sloot ik de deur.

De straat was donker toen we het hotel uitliepen. Het enige licht kwam van een knipperende lantaarnpaal en de maan. Nog een paar dagen en dan zou het weer volle maan zijn. Dan zou het mogelijk zijn om het gezicht en de ogen van de ander te kunnen zien, maar zover was het nog niet. Vanavond kon ik alleen de helft van Hermione's gezicht opmaken en zelfs dan slechts in schaduwen gehuld.

Het was een smalle straat met een muur die tot de zijkant van een huis toebehoorde aan m'n linkerkant. Ik zag het perfecte silhouet van Hermione. Het licht scheen zo dat het silhouet er menselijk en op ware grootte uitzag. De armen en benen bewogen in hetzelfde tempo en op dezelfde manier als de echte armen en benen dat deden. Haar haar sprong op en neer met elke stap die ze zette.

"Bedankt dat je met me mee naar buiten bent gegaan," zei Hermione, waarmee ze me uit m'n gedachten haalde. "Toen ik het gezicht van je moeder zag, dacht ik dat ze het nooit zou toestaan."

Ik gaf haar een dromerige glimlach, terugdenkend aan een aantal keer dat m'n moeder op dezelfde beschermende manier had gereageerd maar toen niet had toegezegd, omdat ik nog te jong was.

"Ze valt wel mee als je haar eenmaal kent. Als alleenstaande moeder heeft ze soms het gevoel dat ze voor beide ouders moet optreden. Daardoor lijkt ze op het eerste gezicht erg streng," legde ik haar uit.

Weer leek het of Hermione iets wilde zeggen, maar weer hield ze haar mond. Ze knikte alleen.

We liepen in stilte verder. In de verte kon ik de Spaanse muziek horen van muzikanten die op de boulevard toeristen aan het vermaken waren. Hoe dichterbij we kwamen, des te harder de muziek klonk.

Ik verbleef al een week met Nila en m'n moeder in het appartement en toen we voor de derde keer 's avonds over de boulevard wandelden, kwamen we erachter dat de muzikanten iedere avond dezelfde nummers spelen, alleen in een andere volgorde.

Nadat we een aantal bochten hadden genomen en verschillende gebouwen gepasseerd hadden, verbrak Hermione de stilte pas.

"Ehm, ik wilde je ook bedanken voor het niet vertellen aan je moeder wie ik ben." Ze gaf me een glimlach die haar ogen bereikte. Ik hoefde niet diep in ze te kijken om te weten dat ze het echt meende.

"Natuurlijk, geen probleem," antwoordde ik. "Als ik jou was zou ik het ook op prijs stellen als mijn identiteit zo lang mogelijk onbekend bleef." Ik had er weleens over nagedacht hoe het zou zijn om in haar schoenen te staan, maar er leken voor mij meer nadelen dan voordelen te zijn.

We waren aangekomen bij de boulevard en bleven stilstaan bij de hekken om uit te kijken over de zee. De maan was niet vol maar hij gaf genoeg licht om voor een schittering op het water te zorgen.

De zee was kalm. Lage, bijna luie, golven kwamen met een langzaam tempo tegen de rotsen aan en braken.

Dit gedeelte van de boulevard was rustiger en de muziek en het gelach van mensen op terrassen was hier minder hoorbaar. Behalve het geluid van de golven en vliegende meeuwen die krijsten in de avondlucht was het doodstil. Op dat moment waren Hermione en ik de enige mensen. We staarden uit over het water zonder iets te zeggen, maar de stilte was niet onaangenaam.

Op de achtergrond hoorde ik geluiden opdoemen die me uit m'n trance haalden. Ik was blijkbaar niet de enige want Hermione draaide zich om naar het geluid en ik volgde haar blik. Het waren een man en een vrouw die hand in hand liepen, vrolijk pratend en lachend. Aan hun kleding te zien waren ze uit eten geweest en nu waarschijnlijk op weg naar huis.

Hermione draaide haar hoofd om naar mij en vroeg of ik verder wilde lopen. Het moment was verstoord en dus haalde ik m'n handen van het hek en wachtte op Hermione om onze wandeling te vervolgen.

Het voelde goed maar onrealistisch om met Hermione Granger over de boulevard te lopen, om waar dan ook met Hermione Granger te lopen. Van kleins af aan heb ik naar haar op de tv en in de bioscoop gekeken en om nu naast haar te lopen zonder een scherm ertussen voelde bijna alsof er iets ontbrak, alsof het scherm nodig was om Hermione te zien.

"Je bent het toch echt?" vroeg ik voordat ik mezelf kon tegenhouden.

Hermione keek me aan en trok haar wenkbrauw op.

"Of ik echt Hermione Granger ben?"

Ik knikte. Het was een stomme vraag. Zelfs als ze niet echt Hermione Granger was, zou ze zeggen van wel. Ze had zich aan me voorgesteld met die naam. Als ze niet had gewild dat ik dacht ze Hermione Granger was, had ze me wel verbeterd toen ik haar liet weten wie ik dacht dat ze was.

Hermione's ogen twinkelden in het maanlicht en ze gaf me een onschuldige knipoog. Even dacht ik dat ze het daar bij zou houden, maar toen sprak ze.

"Zou je me geloven als ik zei dat ik haar niet was?"

Die vraag had ik niet verwacht. Ze had gelijk. Als ze zou zeggen dat ze haar niet was, zou ik denken dat ze er spijt van had zich met haar echte naam aan me voor te stellen. Er was geen enkele manier waarop ze me ervan zou kunnen overtuigen dat ze niet Hermione Granger was. Ondanks dat ik haar pas net in het echt ontmoet had, kende ik haar al van jongs af aan en heb ik haar zien opgroeien tot de vrouw die ze nu is.

"Nee," was mijn enige antwoord.

We liepen weer in stilte verder.

Ik zou liegen als ik zou zeggen dat ik nog nooit aan Hermione Granger had gedacht. Haar leven was zo anders als het mijne en er zijn zoveel vragen die ik haar zou willen stellen. In plaats van elkaar vragen stellen liepen we in stilte. Het leek voor mij een mogelijkheid die ik voorbij liet gaan en besloot mijn kans te grijpen.

"Hermione, wat doe je hier in Spanje? Ben je hier om een film op te nemen?" vroeg ik.

Ze keek me weer aan maar de twinkel in haar ogen was niet meer te vinden. 'Zonde' was mijn enige gedachte. Zoiets moois zou altijd aanwezig moeten zijn.

"Nee," zei ze. "Ik ben hier voor het tegenovergestelde."

Er kwam nog een stel aan en Hermione zweeg totdat ze voorbij waren.

"Ik ben hier op vakantie met Eva. Ik heb het altijd geweldig gevonden om films te maken, maar ik was toe aan een.. pauze." Ze keek weer voor zich uit.

"En hoort bij die pauze ook een cursus Nederlands?" vroeg ik met een grote glimlach. Voor zover ik wist was Hermione Granger geboren in Engeland en sprak ze alleen Engels. Maar als ik naar haar luister en haar Nederlands hoor praten, lijkt het wel alsof ze al jaren Nederlands spreekt. Ze geeft antwoord zonder lang na te hoeven denken over de woorden en op het lichte accent, wat dus Brits blijkt te zijn, na, zou je denken dat ze in Nederland geboren is.

"Ha! Het is een lang verhaal,"

Het leek me niet het beste idee om door te vragen en opdringerig te lijken, maar er dreigde weer een stilte te vallen.

"Ik heb de tijd," moedigde ik haar aan.

Ze keek mijn richting op, net over m'n schouder en zuchtte diep.

"Het is een lange pauze. Een pauze waarvan ik niet weet hoelang hij gaat duren. Ik heb m'n hele leven films gemaakt. M'n jeugd heb ik grotendeels doorgebracht op de set van De Grote Twee. Daarna heb ik verschillende typen films gemaakt, steeds op een andere locatie en elke keer met nieuwe mensen en het was leuk. Het was super. Maar als iemand me nu een script in m'n handen zou drukken, zou ik niet eens enthousiast genoeg zijn om het door te lezen," eindigde ze somber.

Daar dacht ik over na. Hoe verschillend de films ook zijn, het is toch hetzelfde. Bij iedere film gaat het om een script, het gaat om acteren en tekst uit je hoofd leren. Nieuwe mensen worden mettertijd ook bekenden. Ik had alleen nooit gedacht dat je er ineens genoeg van kon krijgen. Iedere film is een nieuw avontuur en iedere keer leer je iets anders over acteren of over jezelf.

Voordat ik er verder over na kon denken, haalde Hermione me uit m'n gedachten.

"En de bekendheid? Zodra de locatie bekend is van een film waar ik op dat moment mee bezig ben, word ik dagelijks op straat herkend. Gemiddeld duurt het een aantal dagen tot een week dat ik zonder vermomming kan rondlopen of zonder beveiling die me van een afstand in de gaten houdt zodat me niets kan overkomen." vervolgde ze haar verhaal.

De reden waarom Hermione me dit verhaal vertelde, wist ik niet. Voor haar was ik uiteindelijk een vreemde met wie ze nog nooit gesproken had en van wie ze niet wist of ze me kon vertrouwen. Voor hetzelfde geld kon ik morgen een lokale krant bellen om te vertellen dat Hermione Granger zich hier bevond. Het feit dat ze me dit verhaal toevertrouwde, gaf me een warm gevoel diep in m'n buik.

"Bij iedere nieuwe film waar ik aan begon, kwam ik er achter dat ik de onbekendheid prettig vond. Dat ik vrij was om te doen en laten wat ik wil zonder dat er foto's van me gemaakt worden of handtekeningen van me worden gevraagd, " zei Hermione en voegde er toen snel achteraan: "Ik hoop niet dat dat verwaand klinkt of ondankbaar. Ik vind het een eer als mensen een foto of een handtekening willen omdat ze me respecteren en de films die ik maak, leuk vinden. Maar het kan vervelend worden als het dag in dag uit gebeurt."

Hermione was gestopt met lopen en keek me afwachtend aan. Waarschijnlijk om m'n reactie en gezichtsuitdrukking te zien na alles gehoord te hebben. Ik stopte ook en plaatste m'n hand op haar bovenarm. Ik weet niet waarom; normaal gesproken hou ik niet van overbodig lichamelijk contact, maar om de één of andere reden deed ik in de beurt van Hermione dingen voordat ik het kon tegenhouden. Het was al de tweede keer en ik had het gevoel dat het niet de laatste keer zou zijn.

"Helemaal niet," stelde ik haar gerust. "Het lijkt mij ook leuk om herkend te worden en om erachter te komen hoe het voelt om als een beroemdheid door het leven te gaan. Maar na een week, of minder zelfs, zou ik er al genoeg van hebben. Er zijn mensen die nog niet geen boodschappen kunnen doen zonder herkend te worden. Het lijkt me vreselijk."

Hermione glimlachte en knikte langzaam. Iets vertelde me dat dat haar erg bekend voor kwam. Plotseling bloosde ze en schudde ze haar hoofd.

"Wat ik net allemaal verteld heb, geeft geen antwoord op je vraag, hè?"

Ik haalde m'n schouders op en vertelde haar dat ik blij was met alles dat ze me wil vertellen.

Ze bloosde weer.


End file.
